Harry My Child: The First Summer
by 19abc count
Summary: Lucy and Natsu adopted Harry after a job in London, he still went to Hogwarts every year, but every summer in between would be strange to say the least. So how would the first summer after his first year be? Original story by ilanitaliaXD, Harry My Child. Go check it out guys.
1. Harry

"Natsu and I insist that Ron and Hermione spead some time with Harry during the summer, and that we pay for their tickets and food and anything they need over there Molly." Lucy was trying to convince Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger to allow Ron and Hermione to come with Her self, her husband and her son for even just a week.

"Will they be safe Lucy?" Monica, Mrs. Granger, asked as she set some tea down for the three of them. Lucy has been spending the past half hour trying to convince these two mothers that their children will be safe in her care.

Molly and Monica kept firing questions at her and Lucy anserwed the questions to the best of her ablitly. Natsu and her have been going on high paying missions all year to prep for this visit. So Harry and his friends could enjoy themselves this summer. Of course she won't ever tell these two of the adventures. Molly and Monica finally agreed and start pressuring Lucy for what they ought to pack for their kids. Lucy answered with a lot of summer clothes and sneakers and books and swim suits and sandells. Then anything else the two of them want to send with their children.

"One more thing, our plane leaves at nine am tomorrow. We'll come by and get the kids around eight but please have them ready before then." Lucy stood to leave after she placed her empty cup down. Molly paled slightly as she took out her wand and vanished most likely going to start paking and getting Ron ready, Monica walked Lucy to the door before rushing to her daughters room to do the same.

Lucy stepped out side with a huge sigh of relief and started toward her hotel room that she shared with her husband and Harry, her little boy. But found the two of them juat arohnd the corner, she giggled as Harry started asking about how the meeting went very excited, nervous, and sleepy.

"Could I possibly tell you in the morning darling?" She lovingly rubbed his head of hair as he yawned. Harry nod much to tired to argue, Natsu picked him up and placed him on his shoulders as they continued to make their way to their temporary housing.

"I'm assuming you already know how it went?" Lucy whispered in the blackness of night as she climbed into bed not hearing Natsu's snores. She felt him nod as she placed her head under his chin. Lucy nods and drifted off to sleep but it didn't feel like long as she woke up the next morning the light shining right in her eyes.

Lucy sat up and knew Natsu told Harry. Their room and the boys bags were packed and they both were sitting on the hotel couch waiting for her like good boys as if they didn't shine a flash light right in her eyes to wake her up. She grabbed clothes for the day and got dressed in the bathroom. She came back out shoved clothed back into her bag and sent Natsu to get Ron while she and Harry went to get Hermione.

Upon arriving at the Granger household Lucy noticed Hermione already standing on the porch ready with her bags and her parents were saying goodbye to her and kissing every inch of her face before she left for the summer.

Honestly the two of them were acting as if they'd never see their child again. The two of them finally let Hermione go screaming incructions as she met up with Harry and Lucy in the cab.

"They seem like a lot of fun." Harry mumbled as he helped Hermione with her luggage.

"Yes, if your parents allow it you could spend next summer here with me in London." Hermione didn't catch onto the sarcasm in his voice as she climbed in next to Lucy. Harry was slightly pale as he climbed in after her. Lucy chuckled as she told the driver the airport they were headed to.

"We'll have to be faat once we get there. Here are your plane tickets dodon'tnt lose them." She handed them the tickets.

In the end she had to hold the plane for her husband and son's best friend. Who ended up showing up close to an hour later. That didn't get Lucy in a very good mood.

As soon as he sat down she knocked him out and placed him between Harry and Ron. Thus being able to distract the girl that's terrified of hights through books, laws, and things that she'll encounter at Fiore without spoiling the big surprise.

The big surprise being Fairy Tail.

"Ms. Lucy-"

"Hermione, call me Lucy. Please Child."

"Right. Lucy, why did you get that tattoo?" The young girl gently poked her guild mark on the back of her hand. Lucy smiled and pat her hand with the marked hand.

"You'll see eventually."

After that the flight went by much smoother than Lucy anticipated.

Now if only the rest of the summer went like that flight.


	2. My

Landing the plane was a fine experience, getting their luggage was the bit of trouble they had to go through because of some old lady thinking that Lucy's luggage was hers, which allowed Ron and Hermione to see Lucy's violent side. Plus, Natsu was still knocked out so the three children had to juggle five suit cases, plus some, while Lucy carried her idiotic husband. Then there was the matter of getting to Mongolia, which was a very long train ride that Hermione seemed to dread as they boarded.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Lucy talked to her while Harry stood at the window with Ron pointing out all his favorite sites to visit whenever his family gets to go on vacation.

"Uh, well. I'm nervous and scared." The young girl answered with much hesitation. Lucy smiled at her thinking about her own first time traveling on a train making her way to Fairy Tail, and every time after that.

"Talk to me, what's making you nervous." Lucy gave a quick glance down at her still sleeping husband, he always seemed so peaceful, but she knew that at the first sign of danger and he'd be wide awake and ready to defeat the evil for his family, and his son's friends and other people in the area.

"Well, I just feel like the closer we get to your home the more out of place I am." The brunet shifted uncomfortably. "It's silly but I can't help but feel as though being thrusted into another Wizarding World is a little crazy. I can't possibly imagine how you were able to convince my parents to let me come." She looked towards her two best friends wondering why they'd ever want to spend time with her.

"Ah, the uncomfortable feeling out of place and like it's all too much." Lucy looked at Hermione with understanding feeling her, she's been there a few times. If she were to remember correctly it was a hard time when she was going through it but in the end, she always ended up happier. "Honey, the world is terrifying at first, but that doesn't mean you can avoid it. Trust me, I've tried many times. Finding something that terrifies you just means that you're human, it also means that whatever it is that scares should not be taken lightly and should be taken care of as soon as possible."

Hermione was stunned by this but nod her understanding. _If something scares you, don't run from it. Face it._ Hermione stood up and joined her two friends who were still staring out the window. Lucy smiled and looked back down to her husband who was still asleep on her lap. The love in her heart for this man never has never stopped, nor will it ever stop.

Lucy then looked over to her son. He may not biologically be her son, but that doesn't mean the love that she has for him is any different, she loves him without end. No matter how many times people of other cities complain to Lucy and Natsu about something that Harry did, Lucy would still love Harry. Harry has been her son the second she saw him alone in that house.

That house haunts just as much as Happy dying haunts her.

Lucy pulled herself out of her musing as the train whistle blows, signaling that they have arrived. Lucy was almost home, she was almost home with her family. Now she can wake Natsu up, Lucy said his name twice then just pushed him off her lap.

"Ow!" Natsu stood up the second his head impacted the floor. "What the he-" Lucy hit him over the head hard enough to shut him up but not too hard for him to land on the ground.

"There are children around. Don't swear." Lucy turned to help the little ones with their luggage while Natsu pouted. Eventually he stood up and helped as well; taking his, Harry's, and Ron's suit cases while Lucy toke her own and Hermione's. "Okay. Harry, you know the way to the guild, so lead on." Lucy gestured beyond the train station. Where Harry seemed to be wanting to go to.

 _The Guild._

 **Home.**

 _ **Fairy Tail.**_

So off he ran, literally dragging Hermione and Ron behind him. Lucy and Natsu ran to keep up with them.

"Hey Luce." Natsu called out to the blonde that ran next to him.

She briefly looked at him before looking back to their son and his friends. "Yeah Natsu?"

"The way he's dragging them, it's the same way I dragged you along with me. All those years ago, remember?" The pinkette liked over to his loving wife, who looked back at him in astonishment. Then she grinned, the same grin from all those years ago.

"Yeah, he is."

And it's true, Harry was holding onto Ron and Hermione by their wrists. But they were able to get their footing, rip their hand free of Harry's and run alongside him. It wasn't very long before they appeared at the front doors of the guild. Natsu walked in front of the frozen pre-teens, two from amazement and the other from joy, and kick the doors open.

"We're home!"


	3. Child

Everyone turned to see who had just shouted that, to find Harry there with two kids his age. A boy with red hair, not as red as Erza's but still red. And a girl with brown frizzy hair tied into a ponytail like she was trying to restrain it. As soon as people processed that Harry Dragneel was home from his wizarding school in Europe, he was instantly taken away from the two other kids by a girl not that much smaller than him.

The girl that tackled Harry to the ground was none other than Gray's and Juvia's daughter, Kenda Fulbuster. A unique type of mage in of herself, for she is a Water Make mage. She came to be that when she could not do either of her parent's magic's, but she was able to do them both in her own way, they were extremely proud of her and instantly took a two-year trip to train her in the ocean like gray trained in the northern mountains. This was the first time that they've seen each other in almost three years.

"Harry! Oh, my Mavis! I've missed you so much!" Kenda pulled back from Harry to tuck her black curly hair away from her face giving Hermione and Ron a chance to take in her full beauty. She was wearing a simple baby blue sun dress and no shoes.

"Yeah well I missed you too, water weirdo." Harry rolled his eyes and shoved her off of him, quickly standing he got out of the way of her watery punch, laughing he grabbed Hermione's and Ron's hands and proceeded to drag them to the stage at the far end of the guild hall, along the way Harry said hello to so many people calling them by name in hopes that Hermione and Ron will learn everyone's names. He only stopped a few times to give hugs to a total of four hugs, Hermione was counting.

After a long time of names and congratulations on surviving the school Ron was grateful that they finally made it to the stage, where he didn't have to worry about anymore names. "Hey!" Harry called gaining everyone's attention while simultaneously silencing the guild, which was a hard thing to do. "This is Hermione Granger!" He pushed her forward to everyone could see the frizzy hair girl. Hermione could hear a few snickers in the crowd, looking closely she saw the girl from earlier and two other girls looking like how Draco and his stupid minions did whenever they were planning something. "And this is Ron Weasley!" Harry pulled Hermione back and pushed Ron forward, the things that happened with Hermione happened with him. Harry glared at his cousins. "They are my best friends! Anyone who messes with them, messes with me too!"

The guild cheered at that, except the three girls who looked like they couldn't believe Harry right now. While the rest of the guild of proud of one of their own, the girls were planning to wake Harry up from whatever spell those European mages placed on him. One of them, the one with scarlet hair smirked and started whispering to the two others there, making them all giggle and smirk at Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, who are those three girls?" Hermione asked pointing at the small group that was coming towards them. Harry looked up and huffed in irritation.

"Kenda Fullbuster, Aasira Fernandes, and Diamond Redfox." Harry pointed to the girl from earlier first, then the red head, and finally a girl with jet black hair that had so many piercings Hermione wondered if she was alright in the head. "They like to be called the Fairy Princesses. They're a team, and usually mean trouble. Stay away from them if you can, if they do start to cause problems try to head to their moms, Aunt Juvia, Aunt Erza, and Aunt Levy can usually get them under control." He pointed to a table where his own mom was talking to three other woman, two bluenettes and a red head just like Aasira.

"Hey Harry." A sly voice came from the left of the three of them. Looking over they saw the three girls they were talking about.

"Hey Diamond. What do you want?" Harry sounded like he was restraining himself from punching the girls face in.

"I just wanted to know what your friend magic is. I feel weak magic coming from them so obviously they don't have powerful magic like the three of us." Diamond smirked and let her skin be covered in iron dragon scales, Aasira requiped into her own style of Lightning Empress Armor, and finally Kenda placed a fist gently in the open palm her other hand and opened the fist a second later to show a watery version of the Fairy Tail symbol, much like her father's ice version.

Before any of the three of them could answer another voice placed themselves in the conversation.

"I believe they came here to learn how to use magic like us, dear sister of mine." An older and male version of Diamond came into view from the crowd. He looked cocky and like he knew more than she did, which was quite possible.

"Ramhart!" Harry cheered in excitement and went to fist bump the older male. The older male looked at the fist and hit it gently with his own.

"It's good to see you again Harry, I hope you are aware that my mother and me want to everything about magic over in Europe." Ramhart smiled gently at the younger boy and his two friends. "I can see you came prepare with friends."

"Oh, dear brother, that I love so deeply. Shove off. I was talking to them." Diamond stepped up to glare at Ramhart, who looked uninterested.

"No, you three were getting ready to bully two new comers and get under Harry's skin, again. And need I remind you three that you are the worst example of how a Fairy Tail Mage should act?" He turned and glared at all three of them at once.

"I can't see why Father gave the three of you the stamp when you can't even stand for what Fairy Tail stands for." Another voice, this time female, came into the conversation. Ron and Hermione could only think of her as a white hair beauty, a perfect body and perfect princess curls flowing from her head down to her mid back. A bright yellow halter crop top meeting a white a line skirt that went to the floor covering her shoes, which Hermione was sure were some heels that gave her the height to place her elbow on Ramhart's shoulder.

All three girls glared at the two of them. Another boy, huge with light blond hair, came up behind the three girls and pulled them close together in a sort of painful one-way hug, from the way the girls faced twisted in pain. "I guess that the three of you forget that only Kenda can attack with her magic, Aasira is still learning how to quickly requip like her mom and attack with all of her weapons and she's still gaining armor, while Diamond here can only cover herself in scales she has also yet to be able to do any attacks." The boy's voice was deep, but you could tell he was in charge when he wanted to be, like now.

"Okay I get it!" Kenda folded first. The boy released her, then walked away with the other two. Ramhart and the white hair girl sighed. Kenda stood before Harry, and two shocked European wizards. "I'm sorry, but what else was I supposed to do, Harry? You came in with another girl." Kenda looked like she was about to cry as she gestured to Hermione.

"Yes, but she's my best friend. Just like you, and Ramhart, and Amos, and Bliss, and Ogaan, and Gal, heck even Diamond and Aasira." Kenda scoffed at what Harry had explained and looked away mumbling something, Ramhart sighed.

"I think it is time for you to go train and relieve yourself of stress, Kenda." Ramhart gently turned her around and pushed her away, Kenda allowed herself to be pushed away going through the crowd to get away from her childhood crush, who has changed so much in the three years they have not seen each other.

Harry smiled and hugged the white hair beauty with the same excitement that he fist bumped Ramhart. "Bliss! I missed you and Ramhart so much! Why didn't either of you write me?" Harry pulled back to question them both with a hurt expression.

"Sorry, every time that your letters came in dad sent our team out on missions like an hour before hand, and you must know how your parents sent you a personal letter from them and then a guild letter, right?" The girl, Bliss, had taken the responsibility to answer his question. "So, all we could tell out parents was to remember to have someone put down for us that we believe in you."

"And that you need to remember that you're a Fairy Tail wizard first and foremost, to never forget that you in of yourself are a weapon that everyone there needs to fear, because if given the right circumstance you'd defend the whole school by yourself." Ramhart joined in.

"Amos said to put in that you need to remember that you can't change to have people like you, because if they don't like you then they don't deserve you." Bliss took over once more.

"Gal wanted you to remember what being a Fairy Tail Mage in another continent meant." Ramhart took over once more.

"I guess none of it got to you though." Bliss sighed in way that meant she was upset with the world.

"What were your missions?" Harry asked excited, completely forgetting that they didn't talk to him throughout the school year.

"We'll tell you later Harry, why don't you properly introduce us to your friends?" Ramhart lead the small group to a table where a blue hair girl that looked much like Kenda was eating some food zoning out, looking like she was staring at the large boy who was making Diamond and Aasira do jumping jacks until they apologize like Kenda did.

"It's still disgusting that you find that idiot cute." Bliss scoffed as she sat next to Ramhart who placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Bliss, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a mirror." The girl didn't even look away from the boy as she retorted back.

"Excuse you Gal, but I'm adorable." Ramhart looked personally offended. Harry laughed at their exchanges causing the bluenettes, Gal, to look up at him and smile.

"And how is my favorite sibling doing, after being away from the madness for almost a year?" Gal opened her arms for a hug which Harry was happy to comply to.

"Glad to be back to the normal." He said sitting on the other side of the table between Ron and Hermione. His sentence raised a few eyebrows. Harry chuckled scratching the back of his neck while he adjusted his vest to show his Fairy Tail mark. "I guess since you didn't hear the letters you don't know what happened. Well, I guess now is as good time as any to tell you guys what happened."


	4. How

"So, that's how my school year went." Harry sat across from the members of The Protectors. Bliss and Amos Dreyar, Ramhart Redfox, and Gal Fulbuster. They still haven't told the story of how they got their name to anyone, every time anyone asks the four of them just say that they wouldn't believe them.

Amos sat looking like Harry just told them that he died but it's okay because the European wizards brought him back to life, which is basically what he said. Gal sat there laughing, most likely because she found his school year exciting and hilarious to listen to. Ramhart couldn't react to it because he was busy holding back Bliss from going over to England and killing a boy, and considering Bliss was activating her magic Demon Soul and Ramhart had iron dragon claws in the ground but was also not budging, Ramhart was succeeding in holding the girl back.

"Harry, I'm so sorry that I didn't get to see this personally." Gal had calmed down enough to speak a sentence. Harry could only roll his eyes. Hermione and Ron each shot a glare at the girl. "Man, I guess this year just showed that you really are a child of two of Fairy Tail's Greatest Mages." Gal leaned back into her seat and looked at her team mates who all chuckled at what she meant.

"Fairy Tail's Greatest Mages? What do you mean, Gal?" Hermione leaned forward waiting for an answer. When both Aasira and Kenda leaned on the back of the booth where Harry was, one on each side of him. All three looked at Hermione like they were so happy she asked, instantly all three were with their parents.

Well, mostly Harry and Kenda were talking to their fathers, separately, and Aasira was talking to her mother. In sync they all shouted, "Wow you really are the strongest." Loud enough for everyone in the guild hall to shut up and pay attention.

Natsu smirked and started to stand and show off his muscles. Gray started to do simple ice-make tricks. And Erza, well she decided that requiping into her Heavenly Wheel armor was the best, for it showed off the most swords. All elated to prove their child was right, all three pairs of eyes met.

Erza requiped into her normal armor and walked to stand between the two men, clearing her throat, she looked at them both with a smile playing across her lips. "Excuse you boys, but I believe my daughter already decided that I was the best. So please sit down and save yourselves the embarrassment."

"I'm sorry Erza, but how were you planning on embarrassing the guild this time?" Natsu walked over to meet Erza in the center, the smirk still evident on his face. "Besides Harry, who trained with the best for the past nine months said that I was the best. So why don't you sit down with Ice Princess over there."

"I do not-" Hermione did not get the chance to finish her sentence as Bliss had pinched her lips together.

"Oh, real original Natsu. Where'd you get it from? Your diary?" Gray had walked over to join them, while taking his shirt off. "And neither of your kids' opinions matter anyway, only mine does." Gray too had donned a smirk.

In a second the three smirks were dropped, and fists were flying, chairs and tables were either being thrown to somewhere in the guild or were being destroyed. The chairs and tables that were thrown usually hit another guild member that joined in the ever-growing brawl. Cana had yet to join the fight, and other guild members who hadn't joined yet were at the bar with her making bets on who the victor of the strongest would go to. The mages who were making bets where just as noisy as the ones fighting.

But in one corner sat The Protectors, the three Hogwarts students, as well as Aasira, Kenda and Diamond. All of them protected from the chaos. Only one person made the mistake of letting a chair hit one of the kids, that person… Was Max. But what happened to him, let's just say everyone knew not to let of the kids get hurt during a brawl.

Each one of the Fairy Tail kids were laughing their butts off. "Now this is how we're suppose to greet new people." Amos grinned and pounded his fists on the table.

"We were un-explain-ably quite today." Bliss mused as she watched her father punch Natsu, and Gray, and Gajeel, and Erza. All four quickly go their revenge and punched him back, at the same time.

Gal couldn't wait any longer and jumped in fists flying just like her father, and her mother who was now trying to protect her child. Diamond and Aasira looked at each other before jumping in as well.

"What is going on?! Harry?!" Hermione was shaking Harry as he continued to laugh.

"Really. Harry. What is happening?" Ron decided to voice his opinions of this matter as well.

"Oh, it's just a basic Fairy Tail brawl, one or two bruises. Maybe a broken limb. Nothing serious." Ramhart tried to ease their nerves, but all it did was shock the two into being still.

"Really, by the end of the summer you're going to come to expect this sort of thing, so much so that when we go back to school you're going to miss it." Harry had put an arm around each of their shoulders bringing them both in for a side hug.

"Miss this!?" Hermione pushed back from his side hug and waved around and the fight. "How on earth would I miss these fights!? That you claim to be daily!"

"Hermione, I want you to watch one person. Just one person." Ramhart took control of the situation and pointed her head to watch one person.

She choice Harry's mother, seeing as maybe she would be the most reasonable and try to stop the fighting.

But she wasn't.

No, Lucy was a part of the fighting. With a wide grin. A grin so wide Hermione could only envision it on a bride-to-be. She saw one a few years ago on her cousin.

Hermione went to another person, hoping they would stop the fighting, but they were doing the same thing as everyone else. Letting their fists fly and hope it lands above the belt on someone.

Looking closely at every single person, she realized that they were all smiling. "Why?" Ron had voiced her question.

Looking between the two the four remaining Fairy Tail members smiled and looked back at the fight. Waiting for a moment to let silence pour between them, the four answered in sync, "It brings us closer together. As a family." Then they leapt, activated their magic, scaring Ron and Hermione out of their wits, and joined the fight.

Ron and Hermione watched as even more mages joined in using their magic.

After two or three hours, only the three that started the brawl were still at it. Albeit they were very slow now, and their punches basically did nothing on each other, but they were also still smiling.

"One more minute, then we're leaving Natsu." Lucy had called form the door, an asleep Harry on her back and two rattled wizards at her side.

Looking over at her, Natsu just walked away from the brawl. "What, you giving up, you loser?" gray had called out trying to mock him but Natsu just looked back with the same tired expression.

"No, just Lucy needs me." The Fire Dragon Slayer shrugged his shoulders and continued to make his way to Lucy. Erza and Gray looked at each other before heading to their own families who were also about to leave the guild.

All three families called good night to the guild, as the people who could still move were putting it back together around the unconscious bodies.

"Ms. Lucy?" Hermione lightly tugged on Lucy's arm, making sure not to disturb the sleeping Harry. Looking down at the girl, the blonde hummed in response, to show she was listening. "I think I would like to become a Fairy Tail Wizard."

Lucy chuckled and handed Harry off to his father, patting Hermione on the head causing the two women to stop. Lucy crouched down, so could look each other in the eye. "I think, you already are one. At least in my eyes you are one." Lucy started to walk again but stopped to look back at Hermione who was staring at the space Lucy was just standing in. Thinking something was wrong Lucy walked back and crouched down once more, only to see wonderment in her eyes.

"Really?"

"You want the mark too?" Lucy held up her hand, showing off her pink Fairy Tail mark. Lucy was not joking in the slightest. If Hermione, or Ron wanted to be full Fairy Tail members, then Lucy would help them become Fairy Tail members.

Even if it took all summer to convince their mothers to let them get the mark.


	5. We

Hermione sat in front of the four teens, who were currently debating about which job to take. Placing her hand on the table she ignored Harry as he tried to get her away from them to join him and Ron at the bar trying to convince Mirajane to give them some alcohol.

"Hello, Hermione, right?" Bliss was the first one to break away from the debate and was, therefore, the first to acknowledge the young English wizard.

"Yes, now, if you could just get the rest of your friend's attention I have a question for the four of you." The bushy-haired girl sat like she was in a business meeting, back straight and looked Bliss directly in the eye as she spoke with clear diction. Bliss found this slightly humorous, as the first girl that Harry openly admitted was his best friend was the exact opposite of him.

Quickly the older female got her three teammates attentions simply by stepping on each of their feet when they went to retaliate Bliss simply pointed at Hermione. Soon Hermione had their attention, which significantly lowered the noise level in the guild that morning.

Clearing her throat, Hermione braced herself, then looked at each of them in turn before her eyes locked with Gal as she asked her question, the one that has been eating at her since it came up the day before, "Why are Harry's parents the strongest?"

Her question got to the ears of the rest of the guild's early patriants, everyone quiets down as they thought back to the numerous times that either Lucy or Natsu saved their butts or saved the guild, or heck even risked their lives to do both. Lucy has risked her life so many times to just save one person in the guild, while Natsu has risked his own life to save her after she has taken that risk. Each and every time without fail.

"It started when Lucy first came to the guild," Bliss started slowly, "Erza dragged the three members of Team Natsu and Grey along with her to save all of the guild masters who were being targeted by a dark guild," Ramhart just shook his head when Hermione opened her mouth to interrupt with questions, "it made the news and everyone knew how Erza, Grey, and Natsu defeated a monster without any of the guild masters help about a week after they got home the original members of Team Natsu had taken an S class job in a guise to get stronger, and they then dragged Grey and Erza along with them, completing the mission of course, but the five of them came back pretty beat up. Also dredging up Gray's past while on that mission, bringing them together as a team. And thus, the best Team was formed, the reformed Team Natsu." Bliss was about to continue when Gal took over the storytelling.

"Then the worst of it happened, Lucy was targeted by her father to bring back home, because she used to be an heiress and her father wanted her back so he could marry her off so he could make more money but she didn't want to go and do his bidding, so Fairy Tail happily fought for her, fought to defend her, fought to keep her at her home, fought to let her choose where her home would be. And proved that they were a family, you know what we were talking about last night. Once that was over with, the five of them; Erza, Grey, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, just couldn't seem to keep their noses clean and were a part of a scandal that really dug into Erza's history, of course bringing Juvia into Fairy Tail while doing so. Days after their return Laxus turned all bad and started to attack." Gal saw Hermione's confusion and continued to talk, "You know like Laxus, Bliss and Amos' father, master of the guild, currently." Pointing over to the beefy man who was currently telling Harry and Ron that neither of them is getting any sort of alcohol with Mira at the bar.

"Right well he did he repentance and now he's master of the guild and understands what Fairy Tail means." Amos cut off Gal by taking up the story while giving Gal a look. "Then the five of them had to go off and fight these six evil wizards who were planning terrible things, along the way the five of them brought in Wendy and were completely drained of their magic, but they were still able to stand up and fight. After that, Team Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy swear they met everybody but the exact opposite of everybody, in a world with no magic too. No one believes them. Except for us of course. When the people left for the S class trials, they didn't show up for seven years."

"It was hard on everybody still here, just hoping that they were out there, but never knowing. Just always hoping." The mood at the table after Bliss had said took an instant dive for the worst, the five of them sat in silence thinking about how terrible it was. It wasn't for another five minutes until Ramhart clapped his hands together gaining the other attention.

"Basically, what it chalks up to, Hermione, is that the five of them fought even when they were on the brink of death when they had nothing they continued to fight. They never gave, never let others give up, never stopping, never looking back. All that they learned of each other and of the guild didn't stop them from defending that person, for better or worse. Because to them, the past is just the past, it never nor will it ever define who you are a person, what you do now who you define who you are." He summed up their story while also putting in a bit of Fairy Tail philosophy in there as well.

Hermione sat there for a few minutes, staring at the table and taking in everything that the four teens have told her. Snapping into action Hermione shot out of the guild and left the four teens looking after her in love of course before Gal brought up the subject of the fact that they still don't have a job for the week. launching them back into the argument of their job.

"Guys we fight boars and the payment is a boar of our own," Gal argued for her own while the boys looked uninterested Bliss looked disgusted.

"Not in a million years." Bliss shot her down, Gal knew she wouldn't win on this job, this time.

Looking back at the door Gal wondered what Hermione was getting up to, sighing she gave into her gut feeling and looked at Amos, who was looking like he was having the same feeling. The two looked at the others and the four knew they were all having the same gut feeling, she's going to get herself into trouble.

"Hey, Harry! Bring your friend Ron, we're going on an adventure." Bliss shouted to Harry as she stood up and handed the jobs to her twin who was already checking his first aid equipment. Gal started to stretch and Ramhart was going through his spells, making sure he had all defensive and offensive spells perfected. Bliss meanwhile got ready to get mad in a second.

Amos and Gal looked like they were ready to track Hermione down, they were terrified that she was going to do something that could quick possibly risk her life, and they don't want that on them.

"Mom, Dad, we have Harry and his two friends," Amos called to his parents as they were halfway out the door. Receiving a thumbs up as a way that they were heard they kept walking praying to find Hermione in time.


End file.
